Incest
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: If you don't know what it means, don't read. Pre OotP Yeah! Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Miriam Webster defines Incest as : sexual intercourse between persons so closely related that they are forbidden by law to marry

Inshort, the realtionship of a brother and sister or other closely related peoples.

Many people say incest is a thing of the past. Some say it never happens any more. But recently it did. Albeit it wasn't exactly intended, but the best laid plans of mice and men...

Or Weasleys as the case was.

Ginny looked doubtfully at the potion in her brother's hands. She knew Fred and George would never intentionally hurt her.

Of course, the key word was intentionally.

Ginny's problem was she didn't know how to say no. Oh, she said no all the time to Draco Malfoy's lewd and provocative suggestions that usually involved her and a closet. Once he managed to fit the words 'you', 'me', 'quidditch', 'Showers' and 'snitch' into one comment.

But she didn't have the guts or, it appeared, the brains to say no to her brothers.

Fred, George and Ginny were in the Dungeons of Hogwarts, where they had aquired a spare classroom. Ron was supposed to be detaining Hermione while Thomas 'aquired' another test subject.

What kind of test?

Apparently the twins had taken an interest in love potions.

Don't ask Ginny why. She just knew that even when they grinned at her, she couldn't say no.

Ginny sighed and took the potion. She was gonna regret this. She unstoppered the flask and raised it to her lips.

"FRED WEASLEY! GEORGE WEASLEY! YOU STOP THIS RIGHT THIS INSTANCE!"

Ginny swallowed on instinct, before realizing what was in her mouth. She hasitly closed her eyes and Hermione Granger, trailing a sheepish Ron entered the room. She was closely flanked by Dean, who was propelling a stunned Draco Malfoy on a skate board.

Hermione looked outraged. "You're experimenting on your sister? And you were going to have her fall for MALFOY!"

George shrugged. "What? We can always fix it."

"No, you can't! That's serious potions we're talking about! Only one in ten Potions masters know how to make the antidote. It takes months to make it!"

"Come on Herm, do you really think we would have tried this if we didn't have an antidote ready? Fred's got it."

"Yup, right he-"

Fred started to step forward, but his foot caught on a rock. He hurtled forward, into the arms of his baby sister.

Ginny, against her better judgement, opened her eyes to look into the green one of her brother.

Ginny didn't even notice the crash as the antidote broke.

Soooo should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Incest

Ginny stared at her brother. She was suddenly seeing him in a new light. He really was quite handsome. Charming too. And funny, Merlin could you get any funnier...

He smiled at her and her heart just about exploded with joy. "Thanks Ginn."

_He knows my name!_ She mentally gushed. A much more sane side of her began berating the gushy side. _Of course he knows your name! You've lived with him for what? Fifteen years!_

_But did you hear how he said it? He really meant it!_

_Of for the love of God, get a grip on yourself woman!_

"Um, Ginn, you ok?"

"Of course Big Brother." She purred. _Did I just purr at my brother?_

Hermione burst out laughing. She bent over laughing. Fred and George turned to look at her. Ginny felt a stab of unreasonable jealousy. _Damn Hermione, always taking men from her, why she should..._

_What the Hell are you thinking? She's your best friend and you're thinking about attacking her? Over your brother?_

George looked from Hermione to Ginny then over to Fred. Fred did the same. They both looked at Ginny again. Ginny had an adoring look on her face.

Both twins looked at each other again and gasped.

"No!"

"Yes!" Hermione gasped. Draco was looking at the prefect with something like admiration.

"Congradulations, Fred, you have a suitor."

George looked stricken. "But... But ... she's my sister! Come on Hermione! You have to help us out!"

Hermione's eyes twinkled. "Oh sure. It takes about three weeks to make the antidote unless Snape keeps one handy."

(A/N: Hermione was exaggerating in Chapter one when she said it took months to make the antidote. She does that occasionally)

"But I don't wanna have my younger sister hanging on me for that long!"

"You'd better watch what you say." Hermione cautioned, looking at Ginny.

Fred turned to his sister. Ginny was looking on the verge of tears. "You... You mean... You don't like me?"

Fred looked torn. Finally he patted his sister on the head, "Of course I like you."

Ginny smiled brightly and tackled Fred. To Hermione's renewed cackling, Ginny solidly kissed her brother.

George managed to pull his sister off his brother and sighed. This was going to be a long few weeks.

(A/N: Sorry about the delay. This fic looks to be about ten chapters or so. Thanks for all the reviews! I feel so loved. I never figured this idea would get this much attention. To all those out there who pointed it out- yes I know Incest implies they have sex. Originally Fred was gonna have to take a potion as well and they were gonna elope and have kids, but I changed my mind. I'm sticking with the title, even if it is a little miss leading. Hope you guys liked. Hope to have Chapter three up sometime in the next two weeks. Wish me luck.

carsonheir- thanks oddles, as you can see, I am gonna continue. Let me know what you think

Gynnymalfoy13- wow! you really want me to continue, don't you? Well, here you go!

Alice- thanks! Yeah, I know incest still happens, but usually not outside of West Virginia (I live there, so I can rag on it all I want) JK

Spice Of Life- thankses! glad you liked!

wichitawister- Well, like I said, there's not actually gonna be any sex, but I think I have a decent plot set out. (The ending might make you cry). Again, I originally was gonna have Fred fall for her as well, but I changed my mind. beside there are so many situations I can put the two of them into. Also, the potion (and I should have specified this) doesn't make you lust for the person, just love them. Ginny won't want to sleep with Fred unless the desire was there to begin with.

DRUNKEN LANDLORD- glad you like!

spaarkle- wow! glad to hear it!

Sallay- isn't it weird how somethings just grab at us? That's how I first got on Ginny/Draco

Luna-Tunafish- Again, NO sex will happen in this fic (well maybe in the Hermione Draco byline). I know the title is a bit missleading and I apologize. If you don't continue reading, that's fine with me, If you wanna flame me, go for it, I've already heard most of it before ;) Thanks for the review any way!

Jaktoil- story of my life! thanks for the review anyway.

Rachel- glad you think so! Here you go!

ana- ummmm not sure. Kinda just picked a color. glad you like it though

FairyGirl07- K! here you go!

DragonLoverGrl- Yeah! thankses! glad you think I gots potential

anonymous- K! here you go!

Sweetnangel- Sorry about the wait, glad you like!

Gwen- K! thanks!

shorty- you stole my nick name pouts Just kidding! Thanks for the reivew

ExtremeDancer- Whoo! Glad to hear it!

Angelic Bladez- K! thanks!

mambosnowchick- Happy belated Birthday! just for you, I will continue this fic!... well acutally for all my fans, but specially for you!

Tomsgirl2005- My! you get the prize for being the most vehement!

GinnyRoxs94- Yeah! Go me! Thanks for the review

Avery McAire- Yes I know what you're gonna say! thanks anyway!

Camilla Vincent- K! here it is!

sexy mammal- I promise I'll try not to make it too weird.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: ATTENTION- I AM LOOKING FOR SOMEONE INTERESTED IN BEING A BETA/EDITOR TO SOME OF MY ORIGINAL FICTION. IF INTERESTED PLEASE CONTACT ME AT I WILL SEND YOU ADDITIONAL INFORMATION.)

Ginny was clinging to her brother's arm. She had been clinging to Fred's arm for three days now.

Fred seemed to have grown immune to Ginny by now. Unfortunately, Winter break was over in a week. Hermione was making decent head way on the potion.

The same day the potion had started working, the entire troupe had trudged their way up to the headmaster's office. To no one's great surprise, Dumbledore already seemed pretty well informed. He gave Ginny and Fred permission to miss the first two weeks of classes and instead have the work brought to them.

Snape was under instructions to help Hermione however she needed it.

Life could be worse, Fred figured. For instance, George could have fallen for him instead of Ginny. Fred shook his head. What was he thinking? His little sister, the one girl he would defend til death, was in love with him. At least she hadn't suggested sex yet. In fact he'd gotten away with out even having to kiss her yet.

It wasn't that bad, right?

---

Two days later...

Strike that. It was.

Ginny was a brilliant, talented individual with one major flaw. When she fell for a boy, she seemed to lose all her ability to think coherently. As a result, the most stimulating conversation he'd had with her was something along the lines of "pass the salt".

Fred needed his space. Or at least some one to talk to.

Fred had discovered Ginny was feircely protective. Fred could barely ask Hermione how the potion was coming with out hearing the familiar snarl coming from Ginny. Hermione, for her part, wasn't helping all that much. Hermione would flip her bushy hair and chat about the most random things until Fred had nearly dislocated his arm trying to keep Ginny from lunging at the girl.

Fred could understand girls, but Ginny behaved much the same way when he would talk to other boys. Even George.

Fred could only figure the potion was a lot more powerful than he thought.

He stood up. Ginny followed his suit.

"Um, Ginny..."

"Yes, love?" she asked brightly. She was pretty when she wasn't being overly protective phsyco bitch from Hell. She was pretty then as well, but one was usually distracted by the need to vacate the vicinity.

"Um... I just think I need a little space right now."

Ginny looked confused, but let go of his arm and stepped away. Fred was shocked. He should have ran.

A moment later, Ginny latched on to his arm again. "Ok, space aquired."

"Um... Ginny, that wasn't what I meant..."

Ginny looked even more confused. "Well that was what you said."

"Yes, Ginny it... ah... was, um..."

He looked at her pleading brown eyes. "Look I need to go to the library."

"Ok"

"Alone."

Ginny's face fell again.

"Look, I still, um like you. But I really just need some me time. Stay here, k?"

"Ok." Ginny answered forelornly. She let go of his arm again and sat down. She looked about to cry.

Fred took a step away. Ginny stared at the floor. He walked to the door and looked back. Silent tears were running down Ginny's cheeks.

Damn. He couldn't see her like this. He loved her. She was his sister.

He sighed. "Come on Ginny. Maybe you can help."

(A/N: Rather happy with the interaction between Ginny and Fred. The next chapter summaries the next two weeks because I don't really want to drag this out that much. This fic is lookin' at eight chapters. The ending may make you cry. There might be a sequel if you guys are interested.

To HereToRead- You betcha!

To Aniealynx- ;) you better believe it!

To Lost In Agony- curiousity killed the cat, so we'll stay away from those ill fated cats

To Xani- will do!

To sweetangel- glad to hear it!

To Angelic Bladez- thanks!

To carsonheir- that's ok, we all have gutter days!

To mambosnowchick- happy belated b-day! Again! glad you like it!


	4. Chapter 4

(This chapter is where things start to change. I'm thinking of five more chapters, this one included. Then, since you asked nicely, a sequel.)

Ginny's head was on the stack of books Fred needed to get to. Hermione said they had four days til the potion was finished. Fred would welcome the change. He thought he would.

Ginny was adorable when she was sleeping. He reached over and pushed her crimson hair behind her elfin ear. She stirred breifly, but succumbed to sleep once again.

Fred reflected on the past four weeks. Ginny had rarely left his side during that time. At first he was annoyed, but in the past week, he'd been warming to his sister's prescence. Ginny was actually getting better. She still snarled at Hermione, but when alone with him, they were able to maintain intellegent conversations together. Ginny was smart and shared her brother's senses of humor. She was pretty, though not overly so. The best thing about Ginny was she never let anything go to her head. Even under the potion, she maintained a normal level (well, normal for Ginny) of skepticism. She didn't let compliments get to her.

A thought nudged its way into his head. He tried to banish it, and wasn't having much luck, when Ginny stirred again.

She opened her chocolate eyes and looked at him. "Hey, how long have I been out?"

Fred smiled. "About ten minutes. Why so tired?"

She smiled back. "I've been trying to stay up on my classes, but I always want to spend time with you, so I wait till you're asleep at night and do my homework."

Fred was shocked. "Gin! You don't have to do that! I can help you with your classes. I may not be the best, but I passed them all!"

Ginny's smile widened. She reached out and took his hand. "Thanks Fred. You're a doll."

Fred tried to ignore the warmth that blossomed at her touch. "Why don't we start now?" He asked.

Ginny nodded and pulled out a parchment. "Snape wants us to write a three foot paper on the effects of Aconite in relation to the rhetoric set down by Jules Twain in 1783."

Fred stared. "Wha?"

Ginny laughed. "I'm joking. He wants us to write a three foot paper on the uses of Aconite in potions."

Fred relaxed. For a minute he was scared. Ginny had been talking about things far beyond him. He was glad she was on normal standards. Though a stray thought ran a brief dance through his mind for a moment. How did Ginny know about Jules Twain? And his rhetoric? He had gotten his hands on some more advanced books through the years and he himself had only seen a mention of Jules' rhetoric in an anchient tome.

He shoved the thoughts aside and concentrated on Helping Ginny. After they finished the paper, they moved to History of Magic.

"So..." Ginny began nearly an hour later. "If Mickale Melfoi had just conceded that he was indeed suposed to marry Argetta Wesler, then the war would never have happened, and there would be a great deal less animosity now a days." Ginny looked up at him, hope in her dark eyes.

Fred grinned. "You got it!"

Ginny beamed. Without meaning to, Fred leaned forward and kissed her.

(A/N: And that is where I leave you. I'm glad you guys don't know where I live, cause otherwise one of you might be tempted to hunt me down and hurt me.)


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny's eyes widened as her brother's lips pressed against hers. She was shocked. But not upset. This was what she wanted. This was where she belonged.

She leaned forward, intent on deepening the kiss. Her brother started to pull back but she wrapped her arms around his neck, gently but firmly keeping him against her. She opened her lips and flickered her tongue against his lips, seeking entrance. He held out for a moment before giving in. Her tongue slid into his mouth for a moment before retreating and letting his in.

Suddenly Fred pulled back. Ginny felt confusion sprawl across her face.

Fred blushed scarlet and muttered something about seeing Hermione before he scampered off.

Ginny sat staring after him, confusion and sorrow warring in her.

888

Fred ran down the halls blindly. He knew where he needed to go, but his feet refused to take him there. Instead they followed a well worn path that would take him to a familiar place.

Through the halls, down the steps, onto the pitch. Finally to the familiar closet. He opened it with a simple Alohamora Charm and pulled out the first broom.

Mounting he set off for the stars.

The wind blowing through his red hair, Fred thought. Ginny. Damn. He couldn't do this to her. He couldn't lead her on. He didn't love her.

Did he?

If he didn't love her why'd he kiss her?

Because he was caught in the moment.

So why didn't he stop her?

Because he loved her.

Damn.

Fred flew several circles around the castle, trying to convince himself otherwise. He had to face it. Ginny had wormed her way into his heart. He loved her.

He landed his broom and put it away. He needed to see Hermione.

(A.N: Short. I apologize. Hope you liked it.

To Kyle: (laughes) That seems to be the general oppinion. glad you liked! I would have loved to email you, but you didn't leave your email adress.


	6. Chapter 6

Fred burst into the Dungeons with quite the racket. If he had been paying attention he would have heard the frantic swearing coming from the room before him.

He burst into the room in time to see a very blonde head disappear behind a desk.

Hermione was sitting on a table, quickly buttoning up her shirt.

Fred considered asking about it, then decided against it.

"Hermione, I have a favor to ask."

Hermione finished her buttons and looked up at him. "What is it Fred? The potion won't be ready til tommorrow."

"It's about that. Can you stop it?"

Hermione stared at him. "What?" She asked after a long moment.

"I don't want you to give it to Ginny."

"Fred..."

"No Hermione! I know what I'm doing. I thought this over and I want to see if it could work. Ginny loves me and I-I love her."

Hermione shook her head. "No Fred! No!"

"I do! I know I do!"

"No Fred! You think you're in love but you're not. I read up on this. Have you been drinking after Ginny?"

Fred shrugged. "Yeah, why?"

Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "Because Ginny is a walking Love Potion right now! Even her saliva is highly contagious. Naturally the first thing you see is her."

Fred stared at her. Were these feelings fake?

"No, you're wrong, Mione."

"Look, Ginny isn't doing it on purpose. If... If you take a small sample of the potion with Ginny..."

"These feelings are real!"

Hermione looked up at him. "Are they real for Ginny too?"

Fred stopped. Were they?

"When we give Ginny the antidote tomorrow, take a bit yourself. If you aren't... infected, it won't make any nevermind. If you are... These feelings will go away. And you'll forget they happened."

(A/N: Almost finished! Some of you guys probably will hate me at the end (well, most of you)


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny looked at the potion warily.

"Mione, do I have to?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Look Ginny, I know you don't want to."

"Then why should I have to?"

Hermione looked away. She caught a glance of Malfoy's light blonde hair and allowed herself a moment of escape. She knew she didn't love him. And he didn't love her. They were both in love with other people. But for that one night they had let it go and let emotions get the better of them.

But it was time to let go.

Her feelings weren't real, and niether were Ginny's.

"Ginny, you have to."

"But why?"

"Listen to me, Ginny. Sometimes we don't always get what we want. I want Ron to realize I like him and ask me out. But we know how likely that is. You want to be in love with Fred and get married and live happily ever after. But Ginny, he's your brother! It would never work. I know you want it now, but later, you won't. Please, believe me."

Ginny looked at the older girl.

Finally she said. "Bottoms up." And drank the potion.

(A/N: almost finished! (giggles) you may cry during the next chapter (I did)

To BlueEyes101- hello agian. Thanks for the review!


	8. Chapter 8

Final Chapter! Dedicated to Julie, who thinks I have a problem with cliffies.

Ginny lay in the bed. After taking the potion she had fainted. Fred had fainted too. He had regained consciousness by now and couldn't remember ever loving his sister in a way other than normal.

Ginny's dose had been larger and it would take longer to awake.

Hermione sat on her friends bed. She prayed Ginny wouldn't remember.

Finally Ginny stirred. "Mmmm, what happened?"

Hermione let out her breath in relief. "What do you remember?"

Ginny stretched languidly. "MMM, Fred and George were going to use a potion on me. I don't really remember that much after that. Just a lot of studying."

Hermione sighed in relief. Thank Merlin.

888

Ginny listened as Hermione gave her the recount of her actions over the past few weeks. She nodded then asked for some time alone. Hermione seemed more than ready to comply.

Ginny slid from her bed and walked over where Fred was sleeping. She stared down at him.

A single tear rolled down her cheek.

She remembered everything.

_But the pain here that I feel_

_Try and tell me it's not real_

_And it seems that I still have a tear to shed. _

The end.

(A/N: Soooo, should I do a sequel. If I do, it will be Ginny/OC leading into Ginny/Draco. It will be angsty and funny. (I hope). Let me know!


End file.
